


Bad Apple

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: No one's ever figured it out. My defence mechanism, that is. Who is ever actually violent all the fucking time? Not me. That's all an act. I realize that my behaviour just makes people dislike me more…but at least they know who I am and that I'm not just another person's shadow…like Canada, which is why I pity my friend.





	Bad Apple

I'm a bad apple; I'm rotten to the core. Come near me and my presence will repel you, take a piece of me with you to further your own ends. Feed off of my disgusting corruption. Ingest at your own peril.

That is my essence, what makes up the being known as South Italy, or Romano Vargas.

No one's ever figured it out. My defence mechanism, that is. Who is ever actually violent all the fucking time? Not me. That's all an act. It both keeps people away, which is good. But it also hurts me too, at times. But I need it. So I keep going. I turn away even Antonio, though I don't really want to.

But what I want most of all is to never again be confused with my brother. I am not just Feliciano number two. The Old Man made that mistake all the time. It convinced me that I needed to do something before I met others and they expected a second happy bubbly airhead Italian.

I am my own person, and at least even if they hate me, at least people know that now.

I realize that my behaviour just makes people dislike me more…but at least they know who I am and that I'm not just another person's shadow…like Canada, which is why I pity him-my sort-of friend. Because he hasn't figured out how to change his behaviour to make it memorable enough to be differentiated from his own brother, America. It's pitiful, and I feel sad that I can pity him. But then again, I also know a bit of what it's like to be confused and never seen. I used to, until I learned how to make it stop.

It's part of why I'm the only nation that calls Canada "America" while knowing full well who he is, in playful mocking afterwards every time I've heard yet another Nation misname him. 

Sometimes I even mouth "who" at him, as his bear does to cheer him up. Our own private joke.

What can I say? At least it makes my only true friend smile, even if it is sometimes in a bitter and sad way.


End file.
